Turkish Power
by Chibi Mini Moon
Summary: Hungary in battle was captured by Turkey. Turkey soon discovered Hungary was a girl and keeps her held prisoner. How will she escape? Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

_Where the hell am I?_

I woke up in a wet and dark place. Not somewhere you 'wanna be, if 'ya know what I mean.

To make it worse, I was in chains. No, not jewelry. Even though that would be hell to be wearing it. Especially if that bastard Prussia saw me in it. And I don't really look like a million bucks on how I woke up. My hair was down, my tunic was torn-Gah! And my sword is missing! Damn it!

I wriggled around trying to get up in my chains to looked for my sword. Oh right, I forgot, I was in a dungeon. Of course whoever chained me up was not going to HAPPEN to leave my sword somewhere where I could REACH it. But of course, I saw it. laying on the ground on the other side of this cell. Bastards.

"Keep it down in there will ya!" A voice yelled. Must be the prison guard. Oh I will keep quiet alright!

I rattled my chains and hit them against the wall. The guard came stomping in-a fat guard. Brilliant. Or how 'Awesome'. But that's Prussia's term.

"I told you to keep it down, little brat! You better be lucky the boss wants you alive! Or you'd be leav'n this world and meeting the Maker."

"Would you kill me by sitting on me?" I asked slyly. I love giving people a charge.

"You little-!"

"Hey! The boss wants to see the prisoner now!" Another guard shouted.

The fat guard cursed under his breath and pulled a key out to unlock my chains and leave me the shackles on my wrists. He shoved me out of the cell. "Get move'n you brat!"

I was lead up the stairs, if I tripped the guard would kick me. Then we passed by some prisoners giving me a grave look. Some looked like they had been here for a billion years! But they gave me looks of pity. Since I am just a kid! We went through hallways that took a million hours to get through, we went up some more stairs, and more hallways, I thought my legs were gonna fall off!

'Till finally, I actually saw daylight. Was my dungeon down in the center of the earth or something?

"In here brat."

I'm guessing my new name was Brat. Do they give all the prisoners names? I must be special.

Two guards standing at two large doors with colorful mosaic opened and in the room was a throne. the room was large enough to fit 3 kingdoms having 48,000 troops and their horses each! And any noise would be echoed. Even if you blinked there would be the flutter sound.

I was shoved into the room and kept walking towards whoever was on the throne. I couldn't make out the face, maybe the person didn't even have a face. Wait! Why was I held prisoner in the first place? I must have been fighting someone...

It's not like me to forget!

And then I remembered.

The person on throne. Wearing red, with a mask to hide his face. (must be ugly.)

I hissed, "Turkey."

* * *

><p>"Ah, I thought the famous Hungary was a male... I didn't know he was actually a she." Sadiq said, "Well, doesn't that change everything."<p>

I know under the stupid mask, he was stupidly smiling. Wait no, he had a creepy and stupid smile. I think that would fit him. I mean, he must have a stupid face. and he is stupid. Who the hell dresses in red and wears a bulky hat. Is he planning on being a snake charmer? No wait, he is a snake.

"Aren't you going to answer?" Sadiq asked.

"Answer what?" I asked. I wasn't paying attention.

"I was planning on having you trained to fight for my country..." Sadiq leaned down. "But you and I both know, women aren't allowed to fight."

I bit my lip. If he let out my secret. I could get in serious trouble. I had already slipped my secret with Prussia when that 'perv stuck his hands on my chest. I know I traumatized him, so I guess it was worth it. But I'm curious on why he hasn't told anyone...

"So, what do you suppose I do with you? It would be a waist to let you leave, when I had all the effort to capture you..."

He stood up and walked towards a window. "So I guess I'll just have to keep you in this country as a guest."

"Well your invitation is declined bastard. There's no way I would want to stay here." I spat.

"It wasn't an invitation." He turned and faced me. "You will be staying in my country, you are not allowed to pass through my countries borders. You try to escape-Well, you'll find out."

"You're letting me roam through your land freely? What the hell?"

"You'll be under my reign. And have to stay in this palace. You are stuck in just this palace borders until you will understand and respect me as your ruler. Then you are allowed to 'roam about.'"

"Then I guess I'll be here forever!"

"Good."

I was about to pounce on him but the guards grabbed my arms and pulled me out of the room and lead through more hallways.

I tried pulling away from them but they had strong grip.

I was pulled up many stairs and through halls. We were moving upwards.

When finally they threw me into a room and slammed the door. I got up and ran towards the window, I was to high to jump and land safely, and the walls of the palace seemed to slippery to climb down.

I was shocked to see I was given a bedroom. It looked nice also. But I won't except his 'generous' offer. I'd rather die!

I walked over towards the bed and poked it. It felt soft and comfortable. Some that would eat me while I have peaceful slumber.

But no! I am a prisoner! I will be treated like a prisoner! I crawled under the bed onto the cold, cold floor.

Do my people know I'm gone? What about my friends? I am going to find a way to get out of here. I'll just... Figure it out...Tomorrow.

And I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I know...I know what you're thinking. This is weird. Well I know at one point Hungary was under Turkish power. And a friend wanted me to make a story for her about it. <strong>

**Please review! They make the world spin. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

I opened one eye and saw I wasn't under the bed anymore. I sat up and saw I was in a bed. I guess my body was so damn tired it climbed into the bed instead of the cold ground.

I stretched and got out of the bed and walked over to the vanity. I wonder what I look like? I probably look like I had been ran over by a chariot or something.

When I got over there and waited for my eyes to adjust to the light.

"What the hell!" I cried.

I was wearing a nightgown and I was clean!

"Oh yay your awake!" I screamed and turned around to see a woman standing there holding a tray. "I hope you don't mind, I bathed you and changed your outfit. You were caked with filth, and usrprisingly there was a beautiful little girl under there." She seemed to happy.

"What did you do with my old clothes?" I asked looking slightly disturbed that someone was able to bathe me while I was asleep. I guess I was really tired.

She ignored me. "And you were hiding under the bed! I guess that must be how people sleep Hungarian-"

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!" She whimped tears building up in her eyes.

I cursed under my breath. mostly cursing at Turkey for keeping my locked up in his country.

"W-Well, I brought you breakfast." She held the tray full of warm food and fruit. I wanted to devour it all...But no! I'm a prisoner! I am not going to take her offer!

"Not hungry." I lied. My stomach said otherwise.

"I can't let you not eat anything. You'll die!"

"That's the point."

"Then I'm going to sit here and wait for you to die unless you eat."

I growled and picked up some bread and nibbled it. "Happy?"

"I'm not satisfied!" She crossed her arms.

I picked up a grape and popped that in my mouth and took another bite of bread.

She still looked unmoved.

Well, let's just say I ate everything...

* * *

><p>"So what's your name 'hon?" the woman finally asked.<p>

"...Eliza." My full name is Elizaveta, but I'm trying to keep my gender hidden.

"Oh! That's a nice name for a girl!"

WHAT THE HELL?

And then I remembered I am not wearing armor, I'm just wearing a blouse, I'm guessing my breasts are noticable. But not as noticable as this woman I was talking to. She had huge boobs! I wasn't sure how she even got to my room or how she can move around...

"What's your name?" I asked walking towards the vanity and picking up a ribbon, I tied my hair up and nodded looking satisfied that I looked like myself.

"My name is Katyusha. I am the country Ukraine-"

"You're a country?"

"Y-yes!" She got teary eyed-again. "I sometimes miss my little brother and sister dearly so. B-but It's nice to be out of the house... I can experience new things."

"Well I don't want to experience new things. It sucks here. Turkey is a bastard."

"I-It's not so bad here... If you get to meet some people around here, you'll get used to it-"

"USED TO IT?" I shouted and walked over to her. "I am NOT going to be staying here! So you can get that crappy idea out of your head!"

She sniffled. "Well until you leave... I'm only try to be nice to you. But I cunderstand you don't want to be friends." She stood up and cried walking out the room.

I felt a little bad, "Wait." She turned around with her face drenched in tears.

I sighed and looked at my feet. "I want to be friends with you. I...Need to control my temper... But you were jumping to conclusions and-"

My feet weren't touching the ground. She lifted me up and was hugging me.

"Oh thank you! I'm so happy you want to be friens! I always feel like I mess things up alot!" She cried.

I was being smushed into her breasts and it felt really awkward. "Mrph!" I tried to say.

She sat me down embarrassed and smiled. "Well I need to get you dressed."

I backed up away from her "D-DRESSED?"

* * *

><p><em>Clank, clank, clank.<em>

This. Is. Sick.-ening.

"You look so lovely!" Ukraine giggled as she brushed my hair and sat on my bed.

"I thought I wasn't a prisoner, I thought I was just under house arrest." I looked at the chains of jewels around my neck and arms.

"It's jewelry. It looks so adorable on you!"

"I hate it. I'm taking it off." I pulled off the bangles on my ankles.

"No! What your wearing is what the boss ordered." She strugglingly held my arms and put the bangles back on.

"Sadiq is going to hell." I spat. I jumped off of the bed and peered down the window, "How tall is this palace?"

"Jumping out the window won't do." Ukraine sighed, "You'd splatter all over the ground."

"Good." I put one foot out the window. But Ukraine pulled me away from the window.

"If you want to go outside, you could've asked." She held my hand and pulled me to the door.

I didn't refuse, so I let her lead the way.

* * *

><p>"You're not the only one conquored by Turkey, you know." Ukraine cleared the silence as we walked through halls and stairs again.<p>

I grunted. I don't care. Turkey is a pervert and my mind won't change off that.

It was silent again.

Just when I thought my legs were going to fall off, we reached a stony garden. It was actually very gorgeous. any plant 'ya could imagine was in this garden. stones were the walkway leading to a stone fountain that could possibly pass as a pool, and this place looked like paradise.

I notice near the fountain was a little boy. He was holding a persian kitten.

"Who's that?" I pointed to the boy.

"That's Heracles. Or in other words, Greece."

I looked over and under a tree was another boy that was reading a book.

"And that?"

"That's the country Egypt. He doesn't speak. So he won't tell me his name." Ukraine sighed.

I walked over to Greece. "Your cat's cute. But I prefer dogs."

Greece looked up and glared. "Who are you?"

"Eliza. I'm a dude."

"Liar."

". . .? Uh, yes I am."

"Then your confused in your brain. Only girls wear what your wearing."

"Maybe if you knew the facts, Turkey made me wear this stuff." I pulled up my sleeves, I'm going to kick this boys ass.

"Turkey's a bastard. My mom told me that." Greece petted his cat, and the cat hissed at me. Stupid cat.

"Where is your mom?"

". . ."

Ukraine came over to me and pulled me away from Greece.

"Greece," She whispered "Doesn't know where his mother is. But..." She got teary-eyed.

"Get to the point." I said annoyed.

"Well...When Turkey invaded Ancient Greece...He killed her."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry! *shields from the acorns everyone throws* I go so lazy at the ending! <strong>

**It's just...I'm bored of this story. x.x**

**Ideas are very loved, so are reviews. They make me want to type. :3**


End file.
